


Talk To Me

by WriterofFluff



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spanish Kink, Spooning, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofFluff/pseuds/WriterofFluff
Summary: The Spanish tumbling out of Sonny's mouth was being so mutilated by his oh so charming Staten Island accent Rafael could not stop a surprised bursting laugh, a grin of his own on his face and eyes wide in shock."Don't laugh, I'm trying!""I'm sorry, just surprised me. I need to teach you how to roll your R's." Rafael ran his hands down Sonny's thighs then back to settle on his hips. "Are you actually learning Spanish.. for me?"It was an impressive feat to look so embarrassed straddling your partner with a visible erection, but by God if Sonny wasn't accomplishing it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally going to just be about a lazy Saturday or Sunday on the couch with some PWP. Then I stayed up until 5am writing this and ya sex happened but emotions crept in somewhere along the way as well, haha. Anyways, hope you enjoy, any botched Spanish can be blamed by google translate not me ;) (And just ignore that none of the movies mentioned are actually on Netflix)

"So Die Hard, because arguably it's a Christmas movie," Sonny was saying while clicking buttons on the remote to flip around the screen. "Or Terminator, with the one and only Schwarzenegger?"

"You know, I could probably find some paperwork to work on." Rafael said with a straight face just to see the little pout Sonny gave him.

"Hey, I watched that that one dystopian movie with you, that weird one with Hoffman remember?" Sonny rebutted, flipping between the two titles he has suggested.

"It is called 'Synecdoche, New York', and it was a masterpiece of film making by a talented upcoming director." Rafael huffed.

"Well I watched that with you, so quid pro quo, counselor." Sonny grinned at the glare.

A few beats of silence.

"Die Hard. Tis the season I suppose." Rafael finally offered up, looking at the window knowing that if the curtains were to be pulled they'd be able to see snow on the windowsill.

"Awesome!" Sonny exclaimed, clicking the movie and settling back into the couch and sending Rafael a sappy look. "Lay with me?"

It was a splendid idea. It was cold out, Sonny was excellent with his ability to cuddle, but Rafael was never one to seem so easy.

"What do I get out of it?" Rafael asked, a smirk playing with the corner of his mouth.

"Well, for one, me, duh." Sonny said with mock conceit. "And two, if you fall asleep I promise only to wake you when the movie is over and we can go to bed. How's that sound?"

Rafael was pretending to contemplate his decision even as he was already in motion to lay his body out to match Sonny's position. Settling back, they both angled themselves to be as comfortable as possible for a prolonged time, Sonny behind Rafael with an arm thrown over the mans waist, and Rafael pulled flush against his chest.

With warm breath lightly breezing on the back of his neck, Rafael thought he could make it through the movie like this.

Or not.

Rafael was watching the red blooded Bruce Willis sneak around on the screen (not minding the movie at all, really, he would just never turn down a chance to be fussy and give Sonny shit about something) when Sonny seemed to be getting other ideas other than paying attention to the movie.

It was just shifting at first, even Rafael had thought so, but it became increasingly frequent, and the breath on his neck was now occasionally swiping past his ear making Rafael bite his bottom lip to stop himself from reacting.

Despite the movie of his choosing blaring on the television, Sonny's fingers began to gently trail up and down Rafael's thigh, light and teasing.

"I thought we were watching the movie." Rafael said, although not finding it in him to be upset at turning events.

"I am good at multi-tasking." Sonny purred into Rafael's ear, grinning into the mans hair and he actually felt the eye roll without seeing it.

Laying behind the older man, Sonny found it very easy to start kissing up and down his neck, smiling at Rafael's barely suppressed shiver. His teasing touches became firmer and he trailed a hand down to Rafael's hip, trailing down to front of his lovers pants to palm his hardening cock.

"Feel good?" Sonny mumbled into Rafael's neck, sucking lightly.

"Yes." A ghost of a whisper before Rafael was adjusting his body so his back pressed more flush with Sonny's gangly frame. Shifting his ass, Rafael smirked with his eyes closed as Sonny worked at his neck and jawline. "Guess I don't have to ask you the same thing."

The erection digging into the cleft of his ass was a good indication of Sonny's enjoyment of the situation. Said man just hummed in approval before suddenly shifting both of them, grabbing Rafael's shoulder to roll him onto his back on the couch before climbing on top of the man to straddle him.

Both of their sweatpants were tinted obscenely and Sonny couldn't help himself from rolling his hips against the man underneath him.

His reward was a low moan, Rafael letting his hands run up Sonny's sides and back down to his hips.

"Let's get these off of you." Sonny grinned, hooking the waistband of Rafael's pants and pulled them and his boxers down, sliding his body with them so he could drag the clothing all the way to Rafael's feet so the man could kick them off.

Sonny then resumed straddling Rafael's thighs, looking down at the mans flushed face. When Rafael opened his eyes after a moment he immediately caught Sonny's gaze and his breath hitched.

The tender expression of such love splayed across his lovers face was almost too much for his heart to bear, it made his chest ache in the best way possible anytime he found Sonny staring at him like this. He didn't think he'd ever truly be used to the raw emotional affection thrown his way, but Sonny made it safe to open his heart, exposed more with a simple look then being naked could ever make him feel.

A man so used to using his words to express himself, Rafael felt himself tongue tied and at a complete loss on what to say, but he could show it. He fisted his hands into Sonny's shirt and bent the man forward, lips crashing together as he held on for dear life. Sonny was his tether to the world, he couldn't let go.

"Mi amour," he whispered. "Soy tuyo para siempre."

It helped at times that he could speak the words without Sonny fully grasping them, somehow made it easier to get out when he could find relief it might get lost in translation.

Sonny suddenly blushed like mad and sat up again, looking away from Rafael and biting his bottom lip. Rafael raised an eye brow.

"What?" He asked, Sonny was used to him speaking in Spanish, didn't usually bother him, but before he could question further Sonny was clearing his throat.

"Uh.. Te quiero con toda mi alma." The Spanish tumbling out of Sonny's mouth was being so mutilated by his oh so charming Staten Island accent Rafael could not stop a surprised bursting laugh, a grin of his own on his face and eyes wide in shock. "Don't laugh, I'm trying!"

"I'm sorry, just surprised me. I need to teach you how to roll your R's." Rafael ran his hands down Sonny's thighs then back to settle on his hips. "Are you actually learning Spanish.. for me?"

It was an impressive feat to look so embarrassed straddling your partner with a visible erection, but by God if Sonny wasn't accomplishing it.

"You talk a lot. You know in Spanish. I just want to keep up with you, I'm still on the introductory Spanish lessons, I might have memorized that just to say to you."

Rafael just stared at him, mind whirling with a plethora of emotions. Sonny seemed to sense him staring and snapped his head back to look down at Rafael.

"I don't need to do that if you don't like it, it was probably a stupid idea anyway-"

Rafael sat up abruptly, startling Sonny as he placed a finger against his lips to silence him.

"Don't you dare even say that, it's not stupid." Rafael moved his finger to place a soft kiss against Sonny's lips. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Sonny's shoulder to place a kiss there as well. "That is the most thoughtful thing someone has ever done for me."

Sonny smiled shyly at him. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Rafael replied with a smile before adding. "But I really need to teach you how to roll your tongue."

Sonny beamed at him and it was like light shinning through a chasm of black clouds. Pushing Rafael back onto the couch, he ran his long fingers up Rafael's shirt, raking his nails against the mans skin.

"You can teach me later. Right now I'm going to show you what I already can do with my tongue." A devilish smirk appeared on Sonny's features, dimples betraying any real threat instead just providing a promise of a good time.

"Show me then, hermoso." Rafael was forced to move his hand as Sonny crawled down his body, settling himself comfortably between the older mans naked lower half.

Sonny wasted no time, bending himself over a bit to push Rafael's thighs apart, hands trailing up and down strong thighs.

Sonny kissed the inside of those thighs, right then left, before turning his head to nuzzle against Rafael's crotch. He reached a hand up and wrapped long fingers around Rafael's rapidly hardening cock, giving a few tugs then leaning forward to run a tongue from base to tip.

Rafael was squirming under him, breathing becoming ragged as Sonny played with him to full attention, but one of Sonny's hands held his hips down firmly against the couch to keep him from being able to thrust upwards at all.

"Sonny, Christ." Rafael mumbled as he tilted his head forward to watch Sonny between his legs.

Sonny suddenly enveloped Rafael completely in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, his strong free arm not holding Rafael's hips down moving in between his own legs to push down his sweatpants enough to free his own hard cock. Sonny jerked himself slowly, contradictory in the way he was swallowing down Rafael each time he surged forward with urgency.

Large hands were trailing through his silvery blonde locks, not pulling or tugging, just encouraging. Rafael still hadn't looked away, although his eyelids were fluttering each time Sonny took him completely down his throat. Sonny peered up at him, blue eyes twinkling with excitement, lips swollen and a beautiful blush covered his cheeks and ran down his neck disappearing underneath his t-shirt.

"You're so beautiful." Rafael panted, unable to stop himself from removing a hand from Sonny's hair to trace across the mans face.

Sonny leaned backwards and there was an erotic wet pop as Rafael's cock slipped out of his mouth.

"I think you might have a biased opinion at the moment." Sonny grinned with a chuckle, Rafael smiled back at him, fisting his shirt and dragging him upwards atop his body.

They both met halfway, lips pressing together in a gentle and un-frenzied kiss. They both laid like that awhile, Sonny sprawled on top of Rafael, his hands running up and down the older mans sides and underneath the t-shirt he wore himself. It was one of Sonny's sleep shirts, and to Sonny it was amazing to this day just the sight of Rafael in his clothes drove him so crazy.

Rafael felt content to have one hand cupping Sonny's flushed face, the other circled around the back of the mans neck to pull him closer. Even with pants pushed down and off, with his erection bobbing between them, Rafael felt no reason to speed things along; Sonny seemed to not mind the idea either. The taller man moved his kisses to Rafael's jaw, then to the pulse point right underneath, sucking only hard enough to leave a faint red mark that would fade by morning.

"I love you, Rafael." Sonny breathed into his neck, kissing softly. "Everything about you, you are the most amazing man I've ever met."

They had been together for a long while now, but it still made Rafael squirm in embarrassment with Sonny's praises.

"You need to meet more people." He tried to put on the air of sarcastic indifference but Sonny wasn't letting him get away with that.

Pacific blue eyes met viridian ones, staring seemly straight inside his very soul, a lopsided smile making dimples appear.

"I'm serious, Raf." Sonny gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back again. "You are the beautiful one."

Sonny kissed him on the cheek, ghosting breath until it was puffing against his ear and making Rafael shiver.

"You're so sexy, and intelligent, I love just hearing you talk. I can listen to you for hours. Stare at you too, now that I say that." Sonny whispered into his ear. "That ass in your tailored pants is too much sometimes, make me feel like a randy teenager just seeing it."

"And here I thought you were being romantically sappy. My ass all you want?" Rafael teased, awkwardness of the flattery aside, he began to relax against Sonny's kisses on his face.

One of Sonny's hands slipped between them, grasping Rafael's dick with long slender fingers.

"This part of you has advantages as well." Sonny was grinning against the side of his face and Rafael let himself moan as the other man pumped him slowly with a firm grip.

Another joining of their lips again, Rafael melting backwards as Sonny deepened the kiss and ran his tongue inside of Rafael's mouth. Then Sonny broke away again, even stopping his hand (but not removing his grip) as he stared down at Rafael, much to the older mans annoyance.

"You're everything to me, you know." Sonny said softly, hand once again resuming it's pumping motion. "You're so amazing."

Sonny used his free hand to push up Rafael's (his) shirt, enough to expose his soft belly and he moved down to kiss the exposed flesh, while his hand stayed under the shirt to pinch at a hardened nipple. Sonny kissed his way down, ending up back between Rafael's legs. Another suck into the inside of the mans thigh, this time enough to leave a prominent mark long after they were done here.

He licked his way to Rafael's groin, tongue tracing along the shaft and down, tongue trailing it's way even to Rafael's balls which me massaged and lapped at the seam.

Getting exactly what he wanted, Rafael was losing it underneath him, squirming around and making the most delicious noises. Taking pity, Sonny traced his way back up before quickly taking Rafael into his mouth again, eliciting a small shout from the older man as Sonny took him all the way to the back of his throat. Sonny closed his eyes a moment, concentrating on breathing out his nose to take Rafael down completely again and again.

Sonny popped off again a moment just to stare up at Rafael, who wasn't watching anymore with his head thrown back and breathlessly panting.

"Just gorgeous." Sonny said, swallowing Rafael down again.

His hand was back on the mans cock, holding him at the base as he worked his mouth along. Rafael's hands were back in his hair, tugging a bit roughly, his loins on fire as Sonny sucked him off. His legs and stomach were clenching up, he knew it wouldn't be long.

"Sonny, fuck, I'm close." Rafael was amazed he even managed those few words as he lay back against the couch in disarray.

Sonny gave a squeeze to Rafael's thigh, letting him know it was alright and he wasn't stopping. In fact, with one last bob down and sucking in a way that had him hallowing his cheeks, Sonny could feel the grip in his hair tighten even more.

"Fuck, fuck, God, Sonny!" And that was it, pleasure reaching a peak for Rafael and he came with a convulsing shudder, Sonny staying where he was to lap up every last drop spilling from the mans cock.

Pliant and panting, Rafael watched as Sonny sat up with a triumphant grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Rafael began to reach out towards Sonny's own hard and leaking dick still sticking out of his sweat pants but Sonny shooed him away.

"Just stay like that," Sonny breathed out, still grinning, as he took his own cock in hand and began pumping himself. He stilled a moment, grin becoming a bit sheepish. "It's okay if I come on you right?" He asked, panting.

Rafael nodded vigorously, not quite re-obtaining his ability to speak yet, and Sonny grin turned full again as he stroked himself fast and hard. With a few breathless moans of Rafael's name, Sonny was coming himself, streaking white across Rafael's still exposed tanned belly, mess coating the man and even reaching up to the t-shirt.

"I think this shirt might be done for." Rafael panted, making no effort to move.

Sonny was the one moving, leaning forward to lap at the mess he had made across Rafael's torso and god wasn't that hot.

"You can borrow another one. What's mine is yours." Sonny said as he finished up, taking a moment to tuck himself back into his sweats before draping himself across Rafael. The older man gave a contented hum of approval, treading fingers through Sonny's locks as the man tucked himself against his neck.

"Te quiero con todo mi corazón." Rafael kissed Sonny on his sweaty temple.

Sonny smiled into his neck, "I told you, I'm just beginning, I only learned that one phrase fully."

Rafael gave a laugh. "Don't worry mi amour, I'll be here to teach you. Your tongue shows promise so maybe there is hope."

To that Sonny gave a bark of laughter, both grinning like idiots as they laid back and finished the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if the Spanish sucked, I was trying! Please leave comments and kudos as they make me smile :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
